thenhlfandomcom-20200215-history
Tyler Seguin
| birth_place = Brampton, Ontario, Canada | draft = 2nd overall | draft_year = 2010 | draft_team = Boston Bruins | career_start = 2010 | team = Dallas Stars | former_teams = Boston Bruins | league = NHL | image = Tylerseguin.png | image_size = 225px }} Tyler Seguin (born Tyler Paul Seguin on January 31, 1992) is a Canadian professional ice hockey centre who plays for the Dallas Stars of the National Hockey League (NHL). He was selected second overall in the 2010 NHL Entry Draft by the Boston Bruins and went on to win the 2011 Stanley Cup in his rookie season. He finished the 2011–2012 season in Boston with a plus-minus of +34, the second highest in the NHL. During the 2012–13 NHL lockout, Tyler played for EHC Biel of the Swiss National League and finished the season with 25 goals, the most on the team. In 2013, he played in his second Stanley Cup Finals in three seasons. On July 4, 2013, Tyler was traded by the Bruins to the Dallas Stars. Early Playing Career Minor Hockey Career Tyler played the first seven years of his minor hockey career with the Whitby Wildcats of the OMHA before relocating to Brampton, Ontario when he was 13 years old. While in Brampton, he played 3 years for the Toronto Young Nationals, coached by Rick Vaive before moving on to the OHL. Junior Hockey Career Tyler was selected 9th overall in the 2008 OHL Priority Selection Draft by the Plymouth Whalers. He considered playing for a NCAA school like his father, but chose to forgo his American college eligibility by joining the Whalers in 2008–09. He struggled to begin his OHL career, scoring one goal in his first 17 games before a coaching change in Plymouth helped Seguin find his place in the league. Looking for an improved start to his 2009–10 OHL season, Tyler spent his summer working on his game. His dedication paid off as he opened the season with 36 points in 18 games until sidelined by a hip pointer. Tyler's early season success led NHL Central Scouting to name him the top prospect for the 2010 NHL Entry Draft. Then, he slipped to second, behind Taylor Hall who was selected first overall by the Edmonton Oilers. He captained Team Orr at the 2010 CHL Top Prospects Game. He won the Eddie Powers Memorial Trophy, by finishing the 09-10 season with the highest amount of points in the OHL. Tyler scored 106 points on 48 goals and 58 assists, alongside Taylor Hall (106 points on 40 goals and 66 assists). With a strong finish to the year, he finished as the top ranked North American skater in the draft class of 2010. NHL Career Boston Bruins (2010-2013) Tyler was drafted second overall by the Boston Bruins using a pick acquired from Toronto in a trade for Phil Kessel. On August 3, 2010, he signed an entry level contract with the Bruins. On October 9, 2010, Tyler made his NHL debut in a 5-2 loss to the Phoenix Coyotes. On October 10, 2010, he notched his first NHL goal, midway through the third period, getting the puck on a feed from Michael Ryder and scoring on a breakaway backhand goal against Phoenix goalie Ilya Bryzgalov in a 3-0 shutout of the Coyotes. He participated in the 2011 All Star festivities during the Rookie Skills Competition. Late in the season, Tyler was quoted as having a desire to model his NHL playing style on that of teammate Patrice Bergeron. After being a healthy scratch for the first two rounds of the 2011 NHL Playoffs, Tyler was put into the lineup to start round 3 after Patrice Bergeron sustained a mild concussion. He scored a goal and added an assist in his first game and followed that up with two goals and two assists in the second. Tyler became the first teenager to score 4 points in a NHL playoff game since Trevor Linden in 1989. On June 15, 2011, the Boston Bruins captured the Stanley Cup, winning the series 4-3, and 4-0 in Game 7. On November 5, 2011, Tyler scored his 1st career hat trick against the very team that traded the draft pick to the Boston Bruins, the Toronto Maple Leafs. On November 14, 2011, Tyler was named NHL's "First Star of the Week" for his 4 goals and 2 assists that helped the Bruins to 3 wins. On December 8, 2011, he played in his 100th Career NHL game against the Florida Panthers. On April 22, 2012, Tyler scored in OT of Game 6 of the Bruins' Eastern Conference Quarterfinals series against the Washington Capitals that sent the series to a Game 7. However, despite another goal from Tyler in Game 7, the Bruins would go on to lose the game in OT and were eliminated from the Stanley Cup Playoffs. He finished the 2011–2012 season as the Bruins' leading scorer. Due to the 2012–13 NHL lockout, the NHL played a shortened season in 2013. Tyler finished the regular season with 32 points (16 goals, 16 assists). In May of 2013, he and the rest of the Bruins made a historic come-from-behind overtime win against the Toronto Maple Leafs in Game 7 of the Eastern Conference Quarterfinals. Trailing by two goals with less than 90 seconds left in their season, the Bruins scored twice in a span of 31 seconds to tie the game and then eliminated the Maple Leafs in overtime. The Bruins went on to the 2013 Stanley Cup Finals, but lost to the Chicago Blackhawks in a six game series. Tyler scored one goal and 7 assists in the playoffs. Dallas Stars (2013–present) On July 4, 2013, the Boston Bruins traded Tyler, along with Rich Peverley and Ryan Button in exchange for Loui Eriksson along with Reilly Smith, Matt Fraser and Joe Morrow. Due to #19 being retired by the Stars in honor of the late Bill Masterton, Tyler changed his number to #91 with the Stars. He would become an offensive force in the league as a member of the Dallas Stars, developing excellent chemistry with team captain Jamie Benn. On November 14, 2013, Tyler recorded 4 goals and 1 assist in a 7-3 win over the Calgary Flames. On March 16, 2014, he scored his 30th goal of the season for the first time in his career against goaltender Al Montoya of the Winnipeg Jets. Tyler would end the season 4th in total points in the entire NHL, recording a new career high 37 goals and 84 points in 80 games. During the 2014-15 season, he scored 37 goals to go with 40 assists for the Stars, reaching the 30-goal mark for the second consecutive season. Career Statistics Regular season and playoffs International International Play Canada}} }} Junior Tyler competed for Canada at the 2009 Ivan Hlinka Memorial Tournament in the Czech Republic, where he led the team in scoring with ten points in four games as Canada won the gold medal. Then, he attended Hockey Canada's selection camp for the 2010 World Junior Ice Hockey Championships in December of 2009, but did not make the team. Previously, he won gold with Team Ontario in the 2009 World U-17 Hockey Challenge in Port Alberni, British Columbia and finished second in tournament scoring with 11 points in six games. Tyler attended Canada’s World Junior selection camp in Regina, Saskatchewan for the World Junior Championships, the under-20 level, but again, he failed to make the team. In 2015, he was a member of Canada's gold medal-winning team at the World Hockey Championships. Awards & Achievements *2009–10 Eddie Powers Memorial Trophy for highest scorer in the Ontario Hockey League, alongside Taylor Hall of the Windsor Spitfires. *2009–10 Red Tilson Trophy the most outstanding player in the Ontario Hockey League. *2009–10 CHL Top Draft Prospect Award as the top eligible prospect for the NHL Entry Draft from the Canadian Hockey League. *2011 Stanley Cup Champion (w\Boston Bruins) *2012 NHL All-Star Game *2012 Boston Bruins 7th Player Award *2012 Spengler Cup Winner *2014: Nominated for the King Clancy Memorial Trophy *2015 NHL All-Star Game *2016 NHL All-Star Game Personal Life Tyler grew up in Brampton, Ontario, Canada with his parents, Jackie & Paul Seguin and has two younger sisters named Candace & Cassidy. He grew up in a hockey household, both of his parents and both sisters play hockey. His father played for the University of Vermont. He attended St. Michael's College School prior to being drafted by the Plymouth Whalers of the Ontario Hockey League (OHL). Tyler's favorite player as a kid was Steve Yzerman to whom his playing style has been compared. In July of 2013 (just after his trade to Dallas), Tyler made headlines when he was accused of making a homophobic slur on his Twitter account when a quote from the film "Full Metal Jacket" was posted. He claimed that his phone was hacked and he later shut down his account. He is also friends with rapper Mike Stud and is talked about in some of his music. They also party together as Tyler threw a party in Cape Cod the day he was traded. As the result of one of his best friends suffering a severe spinal cord injury in December of 2012, Tyler created Seguin's Stars upon arriving in Dallas. At every Dallas Stars home game during the season, he donated a luxury suite (along with food and beverage) for individuals with spinal cord injuries. At the conclusion of every game, Tyler met his guests outside of the Stars locker room for autographs and pictures. Tyler is sponsored by Dunkin Donuts, Under Armour, AT&T, Bauer Hockey and BioSteel Sports Supplements Inc. Category:1992 births Category:Dallas Stars players Category:Boston Bruins players Category:Boston Bruins draft picks Category:Stanley Cup champions Category:Canadian ice hockey players Category:Plymouth Whalers players Category:EHC Biel players Category:Canadian ice hockey centres